L'amour de la haine est le plus bel amour
by Melody Swift
Summary: Prompto Argentum, fils d'Apollon, dieu du soleil. Noctis Lucis Caelum, fils d'Hypnos, dieu de la nuit et gardien du sommeil. Un amour impossible. Une déstinée toute tracée. Deux âme-soeurs perdues. [Promptis, happy ending]


**Encore une fanfiction que j'ai écrite moi-même ! Il faut croire que le Promptis m'inspire Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

 **/ ! \ Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent toujours à Square Enix / ! \**

* * *

L'amour de la haine est le plus bel amour

Prompto était amoureux. Il était amoureux d'une personne qui lui était inaccessible. Il savait qu'en tant que fils d'Apollon, dieu du Soleil, il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre, mais il avait beau essayer il ne parvenait pas à réfréner ses sentiments. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il était tombé sous le charme de Noctis Lucis Caelum, fils d'Hypnos, dieu de la nuit et gardien du sommeil. Le problème ne venait pas de Noctis en lui-même, il venait de leurs parents. Leurs pères se détestaient. Ils se vouaient une haine incommensurable depuis des millénaires. Alors forcément, ses frères et sœurs, les autres fils d'Apollon, et lui-même avaient été élevés dans l'oblique de haïr tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Hypnos. Prompto ayant toujours été très ouvert d'esprit, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette haine. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de toute sa famille. Par conséquent, avant même d'avoir ne serait-ce que tenter d'aborder Noctis, il savait que leur amour était impossible. Quant bien même il parviendrait à ignorer sa famille et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, il y avait de grandes chances que Noctis est également été élevé dans la haine d'Apollon.

Craignant qu'un jour quelqu'un se rende compte de cet amour profane, Prompto s'isolait constamment. Il avait peur de laisser échapper quelque chose qui le trahirait alors il préférait ne pas parler du tout. Une unique personne était au courant : Ignis Scientia. Ignis était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Etant fils d'Athéna, il savait être objectif lorsqu'il le fallait. Il n'avait jamais jugé Prompto et l'avait toujours soutenu. Pour cette raison, Prompto lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Il serait prêt à mettre sa vie entre les mains de son ami si celui-ci le décidait.

Ignis avait toujours été de bon conseil. C'est pourquoi Prompto doutait. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Ignis lui avait affirmé qu'il devait aller parler à Noctis. Or si Prompto devait définir la plus mauvaise idée de sa vie, ce serait celle-ci. Donc il doutait. Devait-il écouter Ignis qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours eu raison ? Ou devait-il écouter son père qui lui disait de ne jamais s'approcher d'un fils d'Hypnos ?

Ce que Prompto ne savait pas c'est qu'Ignis était aussi amoureux. Il était amoureux et il sortait avec Gladiolus Amicitia, fils d'Héphaïstos, dieu du feu et de la forge. Ce même Gladiolus était, de son côté, le meilleur ami et confident de Noctis. Ainsi, Ignis savait de source sûre que Noctis était également fortement intrigué par son ami blond.

Néanmoins, leur relation étant secrète, Ignis ne pouvait rien dire à son ami. Si jamais il lui disait savoir cela à partir d'une rumeur, Prompto croirait inévitablement cette rumeur comme étant fausse. Et si il décidait de lui annoncer qu'il tenait cela de Noctis lui-même, Prompto finirait d'une manière ou d'une autre par découvrir son implication avec Gladiolus. Aussi, Ignis fit tout ce qu'il put pour le persuader d'aller voir le fils d'Hypnos mais il ne se laissa aucunement convaincre.

Désabusés, Ignis et Gladiolus finirent par se tourner vers Eros, dieu de l'amour, espérant trouver un moyen de venir en aide à leurs amis.

« Je ne puis forcer l'amour à se répandre en eux. Toutefois, je peux rendre les choses propices à cela. » Leur répondit le dieu. « Faites en sorte que les deux amants se retrouvent seuls dans un même endroit, et je m'acquitterais de cette tâche. »

Acceptant avec gratitude le soutien qui leur fut offert, Ignis et Gladiolus donnèrent tout deux rendez-vous à leur ami respectif, deux jours plus tard, devant le temple érigé en l'honneur d'Eros, sans leur en expliquer la raison.

Prompto, ayant pris les habitudes d'Ignis, arriva dix minutes à l'avance. Il attendit patiemment l'apparition du fils D'Athéna. Celui-ci possédant justement la coutume d'arriver longtemps avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Prompto senti l'inquiétude se frayer un chemin dans son estomac alors qu'il voyait l'heure tourner. Son inquiétude fut d'autant plus forte lorsqu'il vit Noctis s'approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le blond pensa un instant à se cacher, voire s'enfuir, mais si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Ignis, il se devait d'être présent.

Noctis se trouvait à peine à quelques pas du fils d'Apollon au moment où il se rendit compte de sa présence. Les deux se figèrent, ne sachant comment réagir.

Prompto s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais avant que le moindre son ne puisse en sortir, une lumière les éblouit. Quand ils retrouvèrent leur pleine vision, ils furent choqués de constater qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus devant le temple d'Eros mais dans une pièce entièrement blanche et totalement hermétique. Aucune porte ni fenêtre ne se dessinait dans les murs. Aucun meuble n'ornait la petite salle. Aucune ombre n'obscurcissait les coins. Ils surent que c'était une création divine.

« La haine et l'amour ne sont que les deux faces de la même pièce. Retournez cette pièce et vous pourrez sortir. L'amour familial vous fera perdre l'âme-sœur convoitée. Séparez-vous en et vous parviendrez à changer votre monde. » Entendirent-ils dire. La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots leur été familière, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à l'identifier.

Ils s'interrogeaient sur le pourquoi de leur présence ici. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose qui leur avait valu une punition divine ? Une angoisse les envahie. Quelqu'un avait-il compris l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ? Etaient-ce leurs pères qui les avaient enfermé dans l'attente d'un jugement ?

Déterminés à se défendre, ils décrétèrent en même temps et pourtant indépendamment l'un de l'autre, que la meilleure solution était de feindre l'innocence et la haine.

« Qu'as-tu fait, fils d'Apollon, pour que les dieux me punissent de cette manière ? » Demanda Noctis. Il tentait de reproduire le ton condescendant que son père prenait lorsqu'il parlait d'Apollon, mais il fallait avouer que son imitation laissait à désirer. ''Heureusement'' pour lui, Prompto ne s'en rendit pas compte. Au contraire, ces mots qu'il pensait sincères le blessèrent profondément.

« Ne serait-ce pas à moi de te poser cette question, fils d'Hypnos ? Je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Je doute que ce soit ton cas. » A peine les mots sortirent-ils de sa bouche que Prompto voulu les reprendre. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, mais il continua. « Surement les dieux veulent-ils se venger d'un des nombreux coups bas que, je n'en doute pas, tu as dû faire. » _Je ne veux pas dire ça !_

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi donc te trouves-tu enfermé avec moi ? » Rétorqua le brun, narquois. _Restons-là ! Je veux rester enfermé avec toi !_

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils comptent sur moi pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Cela risque d'être une tâche ardue quand on prend en compte ton origine et ton éducation. » _C'est faux ! Tu es parfait !_

« Et comment un fils d'Apollon pourrait me montrer la voie à suivre ? _» Au diable Apollon, tu es celui que je veux suivre !_

Pendant un long moment, les deux demi-dieux s'insultèrent. Ils voulaient prouver aux dieux qui les avaient percé à jour qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. C'était le plus grand de leurs mensonges. Ils en souffraient plus que jamais mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

De là où il se trouvait, Eros les observait, peiné. Il pouvait sentir la blessure de leurs mots grandir à chaque instant et il pouvait sentir que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre dépassait de beaucoup ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Ils étaient des âme-sœurs.

Emotionnellement épuisés, Prompto et Noctis stoppèrent leur combat, s'asseyant dos à dos, pour ne pas voir l'autre. Les deux prirent ce geste comme un signe de haine alors qu'ils voulaient simplement ne plus contempler l'être désiré qui ne serait jamais leur.

Des jours passèrent. Le silence était maître. Ils ne ressentaient ni faim ni soif. Ils n'étaient pas fatigué. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient hors du temps.

Prompto eu un long et fructueux débat avec lui-même. Que devait-il faire ? Noctis était là, juste derrière lui, il devait faire quelque chose. Il lui fallu ce qui devait être cinq jours pour trouver le courage dont il avait besoin. Il inspira profondément. Deux fois. Et dit :

« Pendant combien de temps penses-tu que nous allons devoir rester ici ? » Prompto s'en moquait. Il ne savait seulement pas quoi dire.

Noctis, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le blond prenne la parole, sursauta de surprise. Tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut un timide « Je ne sais pas ». Il se fustigea mentalement pour cela. C'était peut-être la seule fois que le fils d'Apollon lui adresserait la parole et c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à dire ?! Quel idiot !

Prompto douta à nouveau. La réponse brève et revêche du brun l'avait quelque peu refroidie. Devait-il prendre cela comme un rejet ? Il ne se découragea cependant pas. Tant que le fils d'Hypnos ne lui dirait pas directement qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre, il persévèrerait.

« Tu es Noctis Lucis Caelum, n'est-ce pas ? » Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre trop intrusif en lui posant des question trop personnelles.

« Oui. » Noctis marqua une légère pause. « Et toi, c'est Prompto Argentum, hein ? »

Prompto fut étonné que le brun connaisse son nom, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, il ressenti de la joie.

Comme si ces questions anodines avaient ouvert une vanne. Ils se mirent à faire connaissance. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'ils apprenaient sur l'autre les rendaient plus amoureux. Ils voulaient toujours en savoir plus. Ils voulaient tout connaître. _Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? De quoi a-t-il peur ? A-t-il un plat préféré ? A-t-il déjà quelqu'un en vus ? Que pense-t-il de moi ?_

En une heure à peine, ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Noctis était plus que conquit par ce Prompto qui adorait les chocobos, qui avait peur des insectes et qui adorait prendre des photos d'animaux. Prompto était complètement sous le charme de ce Noctis qui aimait passer sa journée au lit, qui était passionné de jeux vidéo et qui détestait les légumes.

Ils voulaient que cet instant dure à jamais. Tant pis s'ils devaient passer le reste de leur vie coupés du monde. Tant pis si cette pièce immaculée devait devenir leur seule habitation. Tant pis s'ils devaient vivre sans rien manger ni boire. Ils voulaient rester ensemble.

Sauf qu'Eros n'était pas de leur avis. Il voulait que ces deux âme-sœurs vivent leur amour dans leur monde, entourés des personnes chères à leur cœur. Il l'avait promis à leurs deux amis et il ne briserait pas cette promesse.

Alors, après une semaine passés ensemble, Eros les fit revenir chez eux. Prompto et Noctis se réveillèrent chacun dans leur lit, confus. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été que le rêve de garçons désespérément amoureux ?

Prompto avait besoin de le savoir, mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas juste aller voir Noctis ! Si tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination, Noctis le blesserait à nouveau et il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Jamais une telle souffrance n'avait pris possession de son cœur. Maintenant qu'il avait gouter à ce que pourrait être une relation avec le fils d'Hypnos, il savait parfaitement que s'il s'avérait qu'il avait tout imaginait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il voulait le revoir mais n'en avait pas le courage.

Il eut soudain une idée. Lorsqu'ils avaient été transporter dans cette étrange pièce blanche, ils se trouvaient devant le temple d'Eros. Peut-être le dieu de l'amour pourrait-il l'aider. En s'accrochant à cette maigre lueur d'espoir, il couru aussi vite qu'il ne le put jusqu'au temple.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'autel destiné aux prières et entreprit d'invoquer le dieu.

« Oh, gardien de la passion, défenseur de l'amour, je t'en conjure viens-moi en aide. »

Immédiatement, la voix d'Eros se fit entendre dans sa tête. Il fut un instant déconcerté mais se ressaisi.

« Je t'ai entendu, fils d'Apollon. Je connais la raison de ta venue. Tu veux savoir où te mènera ton amour avec ce fils d'Hypnose, n'est-ce pas ? Je puis te rassurer en te disant que tu es son âme-sœur. Tu n'as pas de doute à avoir sur votre amour. »

« Â-Âme-sœur ? Mais… »

La nouvelle le choqua au plus au point. Le lien d'âme-sœur était un lien rare et plus profond que n'importe quel lien existant. Et il partageait ce lien avec Noctis. Une joie à la limite de l'hystérie l'envahie. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Le lien d'âme-sœur était si puissant que même les dieux devaient s'y soumettre. S'il était l'âme-sœur de Noctis, leurs pères ne pourraient jamais s'opposer à leur relation. Ni leurs pères ni personne. Ils avaient le droit de s'aimer !

Il remercia le dieu comme il n'avait jamais remercié personne et s'en alla trouver sa moitié. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il était bien déterminé à le retrouver. Chaque rue qu'il parcourait le rapprochait de Noctis et cela faisait battre son cœur à en avoir mal à la poitrine. Quand il le vit enfin, il en oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était là, la mine triste, assis sur un banc à côté de la fontaine de la place principale. A cet instant, Prompto avait l'impression de contempler la plus belle dés création divine. Ses cheveux noirs de jais contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Alors que cela aurait du lui donner un air maladif, il avait l'air presque irréel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond que Prompto avait l'impression de voir deux magnifiques saphirs. Bien que légèrement avachi sur lui-même, sa prestance était telle qu'un inconnu pourrait le prendre pour un prince.

Il couru vers lui et Noctis, comme s'il avait senti sa présence, releva la tête pour le regarder. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le baiser était passionné, affamé mais tendre et doux. En les voyant, n'importe qui aurait la sensation d'être face à la retrouvaille de deux amants séparés depuis des millénaires. Et c'était le cas. Depuis toujours, ils savaient qu'il leur manquait quelque chose et c'est seulement en ce jour qu'ils comprirent ce que c'était. C'était leur moitié, leur double, leur âme-sœur. Ils savaient que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant car ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient enfin complets.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de ma fiction *3***


End file.
